Friendships Never End
by Zeni Riri
Summary: For the first time in years, it rains in Kokiri Forest; and, Mido can remember.


**Hey everyone reading this. I'm sorry I'm so inactive and haven't been doing things with my stories. I've been really distracted with drawing and moping around in my fat. So, have a little Oneshot! It was originally posted in Zelda Amino for the Motley Art Crew April challenge.**

A single drop of water fell on his cheek. Startled by the sudden cold contact, the blond child opened his eyes and woke from his slumber, a result from exhaustion prior.

Since Link's departure from the Kokiri Forest years ago due to his older age, the Deku tree tasked Mido and Fado to guide visitors of the forest until they depart. Weekdays aren't as busy as they should, but all of a sudden this first week of the Spring, many families visited and caught both of the children off guard. Mido, having busied himself for the longest time, had forgotten what it was like to have Link around. He almost missed him, and found it frustrating when he couldn't remember.

He sat up and stretched. The morning was not so bright, as he had expected it to be since it had always been for the past couple of years. A few more drops fell on his nose. Some on his arms. Fado, who had been awake already and had sat beside him, put her hand on Mido's shoulder as she whispered her gratitude for the current weather. He smiled.

For the first time in years, it was beginning to rain heavily in Kokiri Forest.

Children were starting to come out of their homes, happy and excited as the rain fell more and more. Some sang, some played. Some cried tears of joy. Mido felt overwhelmed as well, as he found himself end the verge of tears when he reached towards the sky after he stood.

This very moment reminded him of the moment he and Link once fought near the pond. It was a playful fight, compared to the violent arguments they used to have constantly. He remembered, it was a rainy day, and most of the Kokiri children stayed inside to keep dry.

"Hey, Link, don't think I can't catch you!"

Laughter.

"Ha! What did I say? You can't hide!"

More laughter.

"Heh, now give back that mask, Link. I told you it should get thrown out."

Link had thrown the skull-shaped mask across the pond, onto the platform that stuck out of the middle. He giggled.

"Heey!" Mido laughed as he grabbed Link's tunic and pushed him a little. "That can't go there!"

As Link attempted to get away from Mido and run again, Mido grabbed his tunic again so Link would slip and fall. Embarrassed, he pulled Mido by the arm and pushed him into the pond, all while giggling. It didn't bother Mido much since he was already soaked by the rain. When Link wasn't looking, he grabbed his leg, catching him off guard, and pulled him into the pond with him.

"Ha! Payback! How's that? Haha!"

Link didn't seem to mind it. All he could do was smile when he reached the surface once again, wiping the water off his face.

Mido couldn't help but miss that smile. It felt so friendly, so warm, whenever he saw it. The feeling never went away, even when Link turned seventeen and had to leave the forest to live in Castle Town. He did feel sad, yes, to watch him leave. He remembered when he tried to convince the Deku tree to let Link stay.

"I am sorry, children, but Link cannot stay forever. He is not a Kokiri, like you. He ages, just like any other Hyrulian. Just remember, this isn't a banishment. Link has not done anything wrong."

Sobbing and goodbyes could be heard as Link, now an adult, was preparing to leave the forest for good.

"Link, it's going to be so boring without you around."

"Who will be my friend now?"

"I don't want you to go..."

All Link wanted to do was sit and cry. He too didn't want to leave, but he knew he couldn't stay.

A disgruntled Mido walked up to him, his hands behind his back. He didn't want anyone to see him cry, so he had put on an angry face. Link, who had seen through to Mido's true feelings, kneeled down to his height and pat his head.

"You'll remember us, right?" He asked. Link nodded, with a smile. Mido felt the warm happy feeling that he always received when he saw that smile, for the last time.

"Well, just to make sure... Here." Mido revealed what he hid. It was the skull-shaped mask that he claimed to have thrown away. Link was surprised.

"I know I meant to get rid of it, but... I felt like it would have had a better purpose. I want you to keep this, so you remember us, okay?" Mido looked to his side and took a deep breath to prevent himself from letting out tears.

As Link took the mask, Mido decided to walk away. However, Link grabbed his arm and pulled him in for a hug. Mido was surprised, but relieved, nonetheless. He finally decided to let out tears like the rest of the children had as he dug his face into Link's chest.

"Don't forget us."

Mido hugged Fado as he began to sing the song all of the Kokiri children sang. He knew he couldn't forget Link. It was when he gazed above him when he had seen the familiar face and had felt the same warm feeling he was always glad to feel. He was able to see that smile again. This time, with renewed happiness.

"You came back."


End file.
